Conventional bobbin terminals or pinouts are typically inserted into the underside of bobbin flange supports with the terminals remaining unformed. Only friction holds the bobbin terminals in their sockets. Bobbin terminals of board mounted magnetic components, that are inserted in the bobbin in this manner, have a tendency to pull out of the bobbin. A typical arrangement is shown in FIG. 1 wherein the terminal 101 is inserted into a bobbin flange or mounting support member 102. The winding 103 of the bobbin is terminated by being wire-wrapped 104 about the terminal 101. The wire termination as wound has a vertical axis and in some applications may result in the magnetic component having a greater component height than is desirable. It is readily apparent that this arrangement permits the terminals to work their way out of the socket.
Terminals have been formed with a bend in the terminal to secure the terminals into the bobbin as shown in FIG. 2. In this particular arrangement the terminal 201 is inserted into the topside of the bobbin support member 202. As is apparent however the forming of the terminal 201 still does not prevent the terminal 201 from working out of the support member 202 due to forces perpendicular to the planar surface of the printed circuit board on which it will be mounted.
The winding 203 of the bobbin is, as shown, wound with a vertical axis and is terminated by being wound about the formed portion of the terminal 201 which is horizontal to the printed circuit board. Since the winding is attached externally to the terminal and beyond the perimeter of the bobbin support member 202, printed circuit board area is consumed unnecessarily.